tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
MAXIMUM
Lyrics |-|Korean= (Rule) 누군가 만들었고, 언젠가는 깨져 버릴 얼음의 성벽 (Rule) 그 속에 나의 얼굴, 길들여진 안락함에 만족한 얼굴 (Move) 이젠 돌아서서 걸어야 돼, You know what... 나를 지배하는 나만의 법, You got to (Move) 이젠 내 앞에서 물러나! 나는 좀 더 나를 넘어서야 돼. 나를 봐, 내게 일어난 일을, 모든 걸 넘어 여기 왔잖아 더 이상은 좁은 탑에 갇혀 버린 나로 만족하지 않아 처음부터 나의 길은 달랐고, 이제 진정 내 목소리를 찾았어. 닫혀있는 문을 여는 건, 시작하는 건, 나인 걸 소리쳐! 너는 세상에서 제일 아름답다 (소리쳐! 너는 세상에서 제일 아름답다) 외쳐봐! 나는 세상에서 제일 아름답다 (외쳐봐! 나는 세상에서 제일 아름답다) 나를 자유롭게 만들어 주는 것, 절대 멈춰서지 않는 내 움직임. 한계라는 것을 느낄 수 없게 강한 나를 만나고 싶어 (Time to know) 충분히 아름다운 너.. (Believe in yourself) 비교할 수 없는 열정 거칠 것도 없잖아, 세상은 이미 네게 시작하는 법을 가르쳐 줬는 걸. 나를 봐, 내게 일어난 일을, 모든 걸 넘어 여기 왔잖아 더 이상은 좁은 탑에 갇혀 버린 나로 만족하지 않아 처음부터 나의 길은 달랐고, 이제 진정 내 목소리를 찾았어. 닫혀있는 문을 여는 건, 시작하는 건, 나인 걸 보여줄게 나를 따라 해봐 몸을 움직여 봐 다 함께 나를 넘어서 만나게 되는 새로워진 나 나를 봐, 내게 일어난 일을, 모든 걸 넘어 여기 왔잖아 더 이상은 좁은 탑에 갇혀 버린 나로 만족하지 않아 처음부터 나의 길은 달랐고, 이제 진정 내 목소리를 찾았어. 닫혀있는 문을 여는 건, 시작하는 건, 나인 걸 Let me Walk this way Walk this way Walk this way Walk this way |-|Romanized= (Rule) nugunga mandeureotgo, eonjenganeun ggaejyeo beoril eoreumui seongbyeok (Rule) geu soge naui eolgul, gildeulyeojin anrakhame manjokhan eolgul (Move) ijen doraseoseo georeoya dwae, You know what.. nareul jibaehaneun namanui beop, You got to (Move) ijen nae apeseo mulleona! naneun jom deo nareul neomeoseoya dwae. nareul bwa, naege ireonan ireul, modeun geol neomeo yeogi watjanha deo isangeun jobeun tabe gadhyeo beorin naro manjokhaji anha cheoeumbuteo naui gireun dallatgo, ije jinjeong nae moksorireul chajasseo. dadhyeoitneun muneul yeoneun geon, sijakhaneun geon, nain geol sorichyeo! neoneun sesangeseo jeil areumdabda (sorichyeo! neoneun sesangeseo jeil areumdabda) oechyeobwa! naneun sesangeseo jeil areumdabda (wechyeobwa! naneun sesangeseo jeil areumdapda) nareul jayuropge mandeureo juneun geot, jeoldae meomchwoseoji annneun nae umjigim. hangyeraneun geoseul neukkil su eopge ganghan nareul mannago sipeo (Time to know) chungbunhi areumdaun neo.. (Believe in yourself) bigyohal su eobtneun yeoljeong geochil geotdo eobtjanha, sesangeun imi nege sijakhaneun beobeul gareuchyeo jwonneun geol. nareul bwa, naege ireonan ireul, modeun geol neomeo yeogi watjanha deo isangeun jobeun tabe gadhyeo beorin naro manjokhaji anha cheoeumbuteo naui gireun dallatgo, ije jinjeong nae moksorireul chajasseo. dadhyeoitneun muneul yeoneun geon, sijakhaneun geon, nain geol boyeojulge nareul ttara haebwa momeul umjigyeo bwa da hamkke nareul neomeoseo mannage doeneun saerowojin na nareul bwa, naege ireonan ireul, modeun geol neomeo yeogi watjanha deo isangeun jobeun tabe gadhyeo beorin naro manjokhaji anha cheoeumbuteo naui gireun dallatgo, ije jinjeong nae moksorireul chajasseo. dadhyeoitneun muneul yeoneun geon, sijakhaneun geon, nain geol Let me Walk this way Walk this way Walk this way Walk this way |-|English= (Rule) Someone made it, A rampart made of ice which will someday shatter (Rule) Inside is my face, I have a satisfied expression inside the walls which protect me. (Move) Now you need to turn back and walk, You know what.. My own rules which dominate me, You got to (Move) Now stop blocking my path! I need to grow a little more. Look at me, and the things which happened to me, I’ve overcome everything and reached here. I wont be satisfied being entrapped in this small tower any longer. From the beginning, my path was different. Now I’ve found my own voice. I will open the closed doors, I will take the first step, it’s me. Scream! You’re the most beautiful in the world! (Scream! You’re the most beautiful in the world!) Exclaim! You’re the most beautiful in the world! (Exclaim! You’re the most beautiful in the world! It makes me free, it never stops, my Movement. I want to find the strong me who can feel no limits. (Time to know) You’re more than beautiful (Believe in yourself) your passion which is incomparable to no other No need to pass it by, The world already taught you how to start. Look at me, and the things which happened to me, I’ve overcome everything and reached here. I wont be satisfied being entrapped in this small tower any longer. From the beginning, my path was different. Now I’ve found my own voice. I will open the closed doors, I will take the first step, it’s me. I will show you, follow me, move your body together I will overcome my old self, and find my new self. Look at me, and the things which happened to me, I’ve overcome everything and reached here. I wont be satisfied being entrapped in this small tower any longer. From the beginning, my path was different. Now I’ve found my own voice. I will open the closed doors, I will take the first step, it’s me. Let me Walk this way Walk this way Walk this way Walk this way Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs